


Six feet under

by mchoule



Series: Twelve months of love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchoule/pseuds/mchoule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ten years, Teddy Lupin, Victoire Weasley and Adras Nott have been a tight couple. Now with Adras' father dead, his two lovers know just how to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six feet under

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my newest fanfiction. This is part of the Twelve Months of Love challenge on HPFC. Basically, I have a series of prompts for each month of the year. I will bold every prompt I will use. The publishing rate will be one chapter every month. The chapters are going to stand alone, despite being from the same universe. Enjoy and review!
> 
>  
> 
> Beta-read by **keeptheotherone**. Thanks to you!
> 
>  
> 
>  _Unused prompt: Gryffindor House, Oppugno and danger._

It was a weird day for a funeral. The sun was hotter than usual this late in August. The **bright colours** of a rainbow were piercing the cool refreshing **haze**. Adras Nott flipped his **cigarette** butt and crushed it with his expensive boots. They were made of Chinese Fireball skin, and the smooth scarlet scales of the boots were decorated by some golden spikes from the dragon. They were very Gryffindor, so not him, but Adras didn't care. He loved those boots. They were a gift he cherished greatly, not that anyone who came today cared about that.

There was a bunch of people gathered around the casket, rich, pureblood closed-minded people. Most of them probably didn't even care about Theodore Nott's death. They were just there because it was the proper thing to do.

Bullshit.

"It has been such a long time since we last saw you, Simadrasius. I'm so sorry for your father, such a tragedy." A middle aged woman he recognized from some boring luxurious cocktail parties his father had always been rather fond of. Only purebloods called him by his full name; it was so long, so ugly, so... pompous.

"Yeah, a real tragedy."

Adras could hardly hide his sarcasm. He knew he should feel **sorrow** , or at least some feeling of loss or grief, but all he wanted to do was laugh at her. He didn't even know why he came. He hadn't spoken to his father since he came out ten years ago. Pureblood and bisexuality had never been a good mix.

Eyes fixed on the coffin, he dug in his pocket and brought a new cigarette to his lips. A fast wandless spell and he fumed the middle aged woman. She coughed and went away. He figured she wasn't a smoker. Most purebloods weren't. It didn't fit with the image.

The funeral happened slowly, the **haze** became thick rain, but the sun didn't disappear. It even seemed that the sun shone more brightly. Adras made sure he remained in the background. When the coffin was finally buried six feet under, he crushed a last **cigarette** before leaving the cemetery and the hypocrites behind. He had more interesting things to attempt.

He apparated directly into his house; there was no need to **alarm** the neighbour by wearing his wizard outfit. That's what happens when you choose to live in a Muggle district. Not that he complained about it; he loved the neighbourhood. It was a nice house, nothing like what he lived in growing up, but it was enough for them all. After he got kicked out at seventeen, things could have been worse. At least he had a place to go; young gay wizards didn't all have this chance.

"So, how was it?"

Turning around to face his boyfriend, Adras smiled. "I thought you were supposed to be working today."

Teddy Lupin was leaning against the door frame. "I was, but I called in sick. I wasn't going to leave you alone while you're burying your father."

"I'm fine. You really didn't have to do that. I don't care anyway."

Teddy didn't seem to believe him; after ten years of living together, he probably knew Adras better than Adras ever knew himself. Teddy reached an arm towards him and pulled him into a hug.

"You were wearing the boots I gave you at our fifth anniversary to a place full of ex-Slytherins, and I know you also took the Muggle watch Vic gave you. You wouldn't have brought them if you didn't want us to be with you at least subconsciously."

When he finished, Teddy bent a little to kiss him on the lips. Adras answered the kiss with an itch of desperation. His hands grasped the back of Teddy's **forest green** t-shirt until his knuckles whitened. He was devouring him like it was their last kiss.

Teddy's hand went under his ass and lifted him. Adras closed his legs around Teddy and let himself be carried to their bedroom.

They didn't stop kissing until Teddy had laid Adras on the bed. Adras backed into the pillow, and a few second later a shirtless Teddy was above him, kissing his neck. Adras moved his neck to increase the contact. He moaned, his hands slipping through Teddy's wine red hair.

It wasn't often that Adras showed his vulnerability like that; it moved Teddy to a point where Adras became the only thing he concentrated on. His own pleasure became secondary (Jinx! Pleasuring Adras became Teddy's only pleasure), and all he wanted to do was to get Happy-Adras back.

Teddy's lips traced the line of his jaw until he reached Adras' lips. Their tongues mixed together as Teddy undid the buttons of his Muggle jeans. They didn't fight for dominance like they sometimes do. Adras let Teddy invade him, hot and powerful and so fucking reassuring.

Adras' hands went down his back, feeling every little muscle as he went. He squeezed his round ass, pushing their hard dicks together, moaning and growling. He undid Teddy's leather belt.

Teddy stopped the kiss and threw his pants and boxers on the floor. Adras used this opportunity to get rid of his t-shirt, revealing a white chest and perfectly brown hard nipples. Soon, his pants and briefs joined Teddy's on the floor, and his penis rose proud and straight, already leaking with precome. Teddy wet his lips, drooling at the thought of tasting his lover. He would have to wait, though. It wasn't what Adras wanted; it wasn't what he needed.

Teddy came back above him, their hard dicks rubbing together. Adras opened his legs wider for more contact, and Teddy's fingers went playing with his hole. Soon, Adras was pushing against the fingers.

"Accio lube."

The little grey bottle flew into Teddy's hand, and he coated his dick with the lube. He brought Adras' legs up to his neck. He pushed slowly into Adras, knowing damn well it was going to drive him crazy enough to actually _beg_ for more.

Which he did, of course.

"Humm, Tedd… Please, faster…"

Gently biting at Adras' neck, leaving a purple mark, Teddy sped up until they both reached their point of no return. Adras was groaning hard and Teddy was growling, and his hand gripped Adras' dick and pumped and pumped until the pleasure exploded. Adras was the first one to come, his semen spurted their chests, seconds before Teddy's own orgasm.

Teddy collapsed on Adras, breathless, and he dug his nose into his lover's neck. "I… love you…so… fucking…much."

Adras smiled, but he was too tired to answer. They soon fell asleep interlaced.

When Adras woke up, he was alone in the bed, still naked, but clean. He heard Teddy and Victoire laughing in the house, so he dressed himself. From the room, he could smell the delicious aroma of Victoire's famous triple chocolate cupcake, his favourite. When Adras entered the kitchen the cupcakes were in the oven. Teddy was licking the uncooked dough off Victoire's finger in one very erotic picture.

Victoire was the first to realise he was there. "Hey, babe. You want some?" She dug in the bowl; the same finger Teddy licked was now coated with dough.

For an answer, Adras engulfed the finger, sucking on it like he would suck Teddy's dick. Teddy circled them, bringing his and Adras' body closer to Victoire's. She took back her finger, leaning to kiss Adras on the lips. She could taste the chocolate on his tongue. Adras took her boobs in his hands, forming a cup, as he felt Teddy's hard on against his ass and his lips against his neck.

She curled her back, putting her hand on the counter as Adras began to kiss her breast. Everything was going fine until one of them slipped, and the three of them ended up on the floor. The bowl of dough fell on Victoire's head, soaking her blond hair and basting the boys. They all burst into laughter.

It had been hell of a day; it was very liberating to be **laughing** again.

**Author's Note:**

> See you next month for September prompts cursing, circles, chasing tail, seeker, trophy room, Mrs Norris, easy and shameful.


End file.
